fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Heroes Alliance
Heroes Alliance is an animated webseries that premiere Friday Evenings on Youtube in Fall 2012. The show consists of four famous action heroes from different kinds of media who join forces with other pop-culture heroes to fight lurking evil across the world, villains like the Decepticons, Shocker, the Masters of Evil, and especially the Experts of Darkness. The show will last 4 seasons, 13 episodes per season. A public safety lesson was usually featured at the end of each episode, using Heroes Aliance in brief scenarios to impart safety tips to children. The tone of the show is like G. I Joe: A Real American Hero. Leaders of the Heroes Alliance *Optimus Prime *Red Ranger *Ben 10 *Spider-Man Members of the Heroes Alliance Superman, Batman, Robin, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern/Hal Jordan, Martian Manhunter, Hawk Man, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Lobo, Kid Flash, Speedy, Etrigan the Demon, Fumo the Fire Giant, Orion, Zataana, Dr. Fate, Booster Gold, Aqualad, Static, Captain Marvel, Jonah Hex, Superboy, Supergirl, Krypto, Robin, Batgirl, Nightwing, Ace the Bathound, Wonder Girl, Golden-Age Flash, Miss Martian, Hawkwoman, Hawk Girl, Black Canary, Speedy, Red Tornado, Atom, Plastic Man, The Marvel Family, Elongated Man, Firestorm, Aztek, Blue Beetle, Captain Atom, Fire and Ice, Dr. Fate, Hourman, Hawk and Dove, Question, Orion, Omac, and others (DC Comics) Wolverine, Cyclops, Storm, Nightcrawler, Iceman, Collossus, Jubilee, Professor X, and Emma Frost (X-Men) Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, The Incredible Hulk, Namor the Sub-Mariner, Elektra, Ant-Man, Wasp, Hawkeye, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Vision, and Scarlet Witch (The Avengers) Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, the Thing, and Human Torch (Fantastic Four) Kamen Riders Ichigo, Nigo, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Ninpu Tackle, Skyrider, Super-1, Zecross, Black, Black RX, Shin, ZO, J, Kuuga, Agito, G3, Gills, Ryuki, Knight, Faiz, Kaixa, Blade, Garren, Hibiki, Kabuto, Gatack, Den-O, Cho Den-O, Kiva, Ixa, Decade, Diend, Kiva-la, G, W, Accel,OOO, Birth, Fourze, Meteor And Wizard (Kamen Riders) Trailbreaker, Sunstreaker, Omega Supreme, Side Swipe, Hound, Jazz, Mirage, Wheeljack, Blaster, Rewind, Eject, Ramhorn, Steeljaw, Bluestreak, Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Beachcomber, Arcee, Smokescreen, Perceptor, Huffer, Brawn, Windcharger, Gears, Skyfire, Red Alert, Tracks, Grimlock, Slag, Snarl, Swoop, Sludge, Silverbot, Air Raid, Fireflight, Skydive, Slingshot, and Airazor (Transformers) Green Ranger, Black Ranger, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Pink Ranger (MMPR) The Rocketeer Yin, Yang, and Master Yo (Yin Yang Yo) Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger (Harry Potter book series) Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Amy Rose, Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Mighty, Ray, Jet, Wave, Strom, Blaze, Silver, Rouge, and Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog video game franchise) Mario and Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) John McClane (Die Hard) Captain Planet Goku (Dragon Ball Z) Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, Tuxedo Mask, and Sailor Pluto( Sailor Moon) Zorro Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto: Shippuden) He-Man (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) She-Ra (She-Ra Princess Of Power) Samus Aran (Metroid) Darkwing Duck (Darkwing Duck) Captain Falcon (F-Zero) Judge Dredd (Judge Dredd) Space Ghost (Space Ghost) Leonardo, Michaelangelo, Ralphael, and Donatello (TMNT) Liu Kang, Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, Raiden, Kung Lao, Shujinko, Bo' Rai Cho, Jax, Taven, Nightwolf, Stryker, Kai, Li Mei, Darrius, Jade, Kenshi, and Kitana (Mortal Kombat) Megaman (Megaman) Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) Heckboy Jacob "Jake" Luke Long (American Dragon Jake Long) James Bond (007 Films) Silver Surfer, Daredevil, Punisher, Blade, Ghost Rider, Power Pack, Man-Thing, Howard the Duck, Doctor Strange, Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D., Vision, and others (Marvel Comics) Lion-O (ThunderCats) Indiana Jones (Indiana Jones films) Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) Generator Rex (Generator Rex) Green Hornet (Green Hornet) Captain Kirk and crew (Star Trek) Captain Jack Sparrow and crew (Pirates of the Caribbean) The Terminator (Terminator series) Finn and Jake (Adventure Time with Finn and Jake) Inspector Gadget (Inspector Gadget) Astro Boy (Astro Boy) Snake (Metal Gear) Zero (Megaman X) Duke and his team (G.I. Joe) Robocop (Robocop film series) The Lone Ranger (The Lone Ranger) Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) Johnny Test (Johnny Test) Ratchet & Clank (Ratchet & Clank) Conan (Conan the Barbarian) Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, and Nya (LEGO: Ninjago) Rangers of Alien Rangers, Zeo, Turbo, In Space, Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, Wild Force, Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder, SPD, Mystic Force, Operation: Overdrive, Jungle Fury, RPM, Samurai, and Megaforce (Power Rangers series) Kratos (God of War) Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Assassin's Creed) Ed, Double D and Eddy (Ed, Edd N Eddy) Annoying Orange, Pear, Midget Apple, Marshmowll, Passion Fruit, Grapefruit, and Grampa Lemon (Annoying Orange) Nostalgia Critic, Nostalgia Chick, Linkara, Angry Joe, Todd In The Shadows, The Angry Video Game Nerd, CR, ThatSci-FiGuy, Chester A. Bum, The Cinema Snob, Oancitizen, Paw Dugan, Phelous and others (Channel Awesome) Cole MacGrath (inFAMOUS) Numbah 1, Numbah 2, Numbah 3, Numbah 4, and Numbah 5 (Codename: Kids Next Door) Captain Planet Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) Voice Cast *Peter Cullen-Optimus Prime, Ironhide *Austin St. John-Red Ranger *Neil Patrick Harris-Spider-Man, Red Overdrive Ranger, Nightwing, Golden Age Flash *Yuri Lowethal-Ben Tennyson, Feedback, XLR8, Batman (Out of the Past) *Nolan North-Superman, Deadpool, Red Dino Ranger *Kevin Conry-Batman (some episodes) *Fred Tatasciore-Megamo, Hulk, Snake, Kung Lao, Robocop *Corey Burton-Megatron *Greg Cipes-Astro Boy, Yang *Clancy Brown-Lex Luthor, Strom the Alboross, The Terminator *Tara Storng-Yin, Wave, Samus Aran, Bubbles *Cam Clarke-He-Man *Roger Criag Smith-Sonic the Hegeghog, Captain America, Ezio Auditore da Firenze *Maurice LaMarche-Inspector Gadget *Steven Blum-Wolverine, Lightspeed Red Ranger *Jeff Bennett-Kamen Rider Ichigo, Kamen Rider Nigo, Baron B *Jackie Earl Haley-Freddy Krueger *James Rolfe-Angry Video Game Nerd *Doug Walker-Nostalgia Critic, Chester A. Bum, The Plothole, Black Ranger *Jeremy Shada-Finn the Human Boy *John DiMaggio-Jake the Dog, Episodes Season 1 Heroes Alliance, Mobilize!: Optimus Prime, Red Ranger, Greymon, and Spider-Man unite to battle Megamo, who has three lives. Satan's Path: Satan searches for the 1st stone of the Plothole to take over the world to put his daughter back on the right path, but unfortunately for him, the Nostalgia Critic and Heroes Alliance gets in his way. Rebel, Yin and Yang: The Heroes Alliance team up with WooFoo Warriors Yin and Yang when Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard opens up a portal to other worlds to find the 2nd stone of the Plothole. Keep on, Kamen Riders:The Heroes Alliance travel to Japan so they can unite with the Kamen Riders to help them stop Shocker from using a deadly superweapon that could find the 3rd stone of the Plothole. Video Games Heroes Alliance: A New Toworrow Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series